onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Second Storybook
*Lucy *Roni *Tiger Lily *Victoria Belfrey † |usedfor = Writing stories |firstappearance = The Final Battle Part 1 |latestappearance =Is This Henry Mills? }} The Second Storybook,"A Taste of the Heights", Once Upon a Time, ABC"Is This Henry Mills?", Once Upon a Time, ABC. also known as Book Two, is a book featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the twenty-first episode of the sixth season. History }} While Lucy is reading in bed, her closet door mysteriously creaks open, causing her to investigate but she finds nothing inside. However, when she hops back onto her bed, a folded up storybook page slips out from the book. She learns from reading it that if true love's kiss ever breaks the dark curse, Henry will die. Shocked, she hurries into the living room, stopping Jacinda and Henry as they were just about to kiss, insisting she can't sleep after having a nightmare and now wants to finish another game with them. In her room, Lucy is lost in thought as she thinks about Henry's fate if the curse breaks. She scrambles to hide the storybook page and starts pretending to do her homework when her mother comes in. That night, Lucy stops by the bar to inform Roni about the storybook page that explains Henry will die if the curse is broken. Roni reveals to Lucy that, unlike last time they spoke about the curse, she is now awake and remembers her time as the Evil Queen, whose story in the book she lived through. After Henry's heart is cured and he shares a kiss with Jacinda that does not cause the curse to break, Roni realizes it is because her son's belief is waning. As Emma gained belief and remembered her lost memories from touching the storybook, she hopes to replicate the effect with Henry so his belief will be restored. Lucy doesn't know where the book went after Victoria showed it to her in the past, but Roni has a strong suspicion that the woman had it interred with herself in death. Roni digs up Victoria's grave to unearth the book, which she and Lucy persuade Henry to touch to see if he can remember anything from his old life. Henry gives it a try, and as he suspected, nothing happens, leading him to conclude that they have gone too far with their fairytale nonsense. }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *An excerpt from the Grimm fairytale "The Pink" can be seen on the back of the storybook page that Lucy finds.File:712PageFallsOut.png |-|Props Notes= Unseen Stories *Prop photographs from an online auction offer glimpses of additional, unseen stories from the scene where Victoria Belfrey shows Lucy the storybook in "One Little Tear" (in the actual episode, several illustrations are seen, but not the stories): (Photograph) (Photograph 2) …Rapunzel exited the Woodcutter's Cottage. She carried with her a tray of glasses, each filled with lavender lemonade – her special poisoned one marked with by an extra long lavender stem. Crossing the winding path that lead to the distant manor, she wondered still if she could really do this. Could she poison Cecilia ? Rapunzel knew it wouldn't hurt her, it would just make her go away… at least that's what The Witch had promised. Entering the party, everyone seemed so happy. There were violinists and cellists. They played an upbeat joyous ditty. Rapunzel's eyes couldn't find Cecilia among the crowd, but… "There you are," Cecilia said. As she grabbed a lemonade from the tray. Oh no! It wasn't the one Ra zel intended for her. "I'm so glad you ca Cecilia continued. "I don't want anything to hurt you. I' get along… for And without even a second thought, Cecilia swal- lowed back her favorite drink. "Wow. This one's even tastier than the last," she exclaimed! Rapunzel looked away, shaking her head at how trusting this dumb woman was. She thought to herself, reassuring: Yes, it'll all be great again, just as The Witch promised… Step-mother entered her life is a story for another chapter… ---- For a time, young Ell man that made her feel safe and filled her with laughter. Although Ella was skeptical of Marcus at first, she came to see what a warm heart he had – and grew to learn that his heart was big enough, to not just love her mother, but herself as well. Since her own father had long been out of the picture, she ---- Marcus stared at the locket, longing for Cecilia . He hoped it would have lit up by now. But the locket lit, and never would. He turned hi ing :*In addition, an unseen illustration shows the infinite maze and what appears to be Marcus' arm. ---- Ella thanked him, went to her mother's grave, and planted the branch neither clothes nor shoes Appearances References Category:Items Category:Fictional Books